Kseniya Simonova
Kseniya Simonova was a sand artist act from JayGT: Sixth Sense. She was the winner of the competition, winning the $1,000,000 prize. Kseniya will return for JayGT: All-Stars. Kseniya will also return for JayGT: The Champions and JayGT: Britain's Champions. Background Kseniya Simonova (Ukrainian: Ксенія Симонова; Russian: Ксения Симонова; married name: Kseniya Paskar, Ксения Паскар) is a sand animation artist, the 2009 winner of the TV contest Ukraine’s Got Talent, which is part of the Got Talent series. She is a performance artist in sand animation, graphic artist, illustrator, film director and a philanthropist. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kseniya_Simonova Judge Cuts Kseniya Simonova's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 6S02 consisted of using sand and sand art to tell a story about a young couple separated by war during World War II. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Ryan, Smack, and Foxy all gave her standing ovations. Moved and impressed by her performance, Ryan slammed down on his Golden Buzzer, sending Kseniya straight to the Quarterfinals. He managed to beat Foxy to using it, as he expressed his regret that he wasn’t faster than him to the Golden Buzzer. Quarterfinals Kseniya Simonova's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 6S06 consisted of using sand to detail the beauties of Morocco, in honor of the country. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave the act standing ovations. Kseniya Simonova received enough votes to send her through to the Semifinals along with Lindsay Mendez. Semifinals Kseniya Simonova's Semifinals performance in Episode 6S09 consisted of using sand and sand art to tell the story of childhood and the parents of the Patriarch, his current surving as a Head of the Russian Orthodox Church. At one point, Kseniya used shaded sand on the faces of the people, which the judges noted was perhaps one of the best things they’ve ever seen. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave the act standing ovations. Kseniya Simonova received enough votes to send her to the Top 10 instead of Angorian Cats and Jonacris Bandillo. Top 10 Kseniya Simonova's Top 10 performance in Episode 6S11 consisted of using colored mud/paint on a multicolored canvas to tell a story about saving the Earth and preserving nature. At one point, a group of live action kids were projected onto the painting. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave her standing ovations, though they noted the presence of the kids were odd. Kseniya Simonova received enough votes to move on to the Finale, instead of Gustavo Sartori. Finals Kseniya Simonova’s first Finals performance in Episode 6S12 consisted of re-performing her Semifinals piece on the Russian Orthodox Church. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave her standing ovations. Her second performance consisted of a sand art story about Israel during the 20th century. All four judges gave her standing ovations once more. Finale Kseniya’s Finale performance in Episode 6S13 was done along with JayGT: Three D finalist Percival Denolo. The two created mud/sand portraits of all four judges, and the JayGT judges. In the end, it was revealed that Kseniya had won the competition and the $1,000,000 prize, beating out Michael Bolton, Nik Wallenda, Lily Hevesh, and Wintergatan. Trivia *Kseniya is the first solo female act to win. *Kseniya is also the first novelty act to win. Category:Acts Category:6S Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:6S Novelty Acts Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:Other Got Talent Winners Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Ryan's Golden Buzzers Category:6S Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:6S Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:6S Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:6S Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:6S Grand Finalists Category:Winners Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Novelty Acts Category:Fan Favorites Category:Best Golden Buzzers Category:Guest Performers Category:7H Guest Performers Category:Threepeaters Category:TC Acts Category:TC Novelty Acts Category:BGT Contestants Category:Fourpeaters Category:BC Acts Category:BC Novelty Acts Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Golden Buzzers